Theta
Areatian Thetaluvian Belitari Veltor Rex Tuni Fet Nander, more commonly known as Theta or sometimes Tannik '''due to post time-war amnesia or '''Tristan, '''is a rogue Telosi Magister who has visited Semperia countless times throughout its history. Originally fleeing from the end war, Theta crash landed on Semperia as a bitter and angry explorer. However, as time passed, Theta became increasingly attached to the people of Semperia and was inspired by their heroics. Since then, Theta has sworn to protect the planet when they can, despite previously selfish attitudes. Because of their former cowardness, Theta is known as the 'Pariah' in some parts of the reality. Generally speaking, Theta has an intense dislike of violence and conflict. The magical ability of all Telosi is incomparable to other species, yet despite this Theta consistently tries to utilise diplomacy and trickery to peacefully resolve conflicts.' Theta Fet Emergas sightings In the year 174, Theta was reported to have appeared in 'an explosion of fire and death' that crashed somewhere in Afrikarii. He tried to live a hidden and secret life, having a small house in the desert of Al-Kubra, but was constantly at odds with the Sanarii emperor at the time. As God-Emperor Urogio Utawala tightened his grip over Afrikarii and Europa, Theta established an order of rebels who worked against his tyranny. Having suffered under blind zealotry before, Theta taught his followers that there were no absolute truths, and that it was at the hands of those that were utterly convinced they were right that the world had suffered. This order of the white took down the agents of the God-Emperor and toppled the rule of the Sanarii emperor for thousands of years. Theta soon vanished after this, travelling for many years to different realms. In one account, Theta described his following journeys, supposedly visiting a land of snow and once again being caught up in intrigue. At this point in Theta's life, while he was not averse to killing, he strongly hated taking a life too soon, and saw the evil and corrupt as 'ill and misguided, not purely and irreversably dark'. As a result, he would only kill when he had no other choice, and never without regret. Regardless, he lived by his mantra, 'nothing is true, everything is permitted'. At some points far in Semperia's future, there were reports of a 'man in white', attacking facilities storing Blackstone, and destroying the blakstone trade. This mysterious stranger would appear out of nowhere, destroy any renmants of the cursed rock, and then vanish. Many have theorised this to be Areatian Fet Emergas, although it has never been confirmed by Theta or any other. Known history 1.jpg|1st Theta 2.5.jpg|2nd Theta 2.6 older.jpg|2nd Theta's injuries after the Eluvian crisis Theta 1.jpg|3rd Theta 4.jpg|3rd Theta 4.2.jpg|4th Theta 5.2.jpg|5th Theta 6.2.jpg|6th Theta 6.jpg|6th Theta 7.2.jpg|7th Theta 7.1.jpg|7th Theta Theta is credited as one of the few beings to have discovered inter-dimensional travel. In their original dimension, Gallifrey was ravaged and destroyed by the time war, leaving Theta as the only one capable of escape. Often hunted even by their own people for their knowledge of not only the advances of time and space travel but inter-dimensional wandering, Theta is a scholar and scientist who is wracked by the discoveries and scope of existence that they have explored. The dimension they now most frequently reside in (as dimensional travel is particularly difficult), is one in which they were never born, their spouse never met them and their children never born. Theta was said to have first arrived in Semperia in 1162, waking up in the Baldern forest, just as the Taraxi insects were filling the forest from a nearby instability. The First Theta Little is known about Theta's early life. Grumpy, cold and un-charismatic, the first Theta was a brown haired and unclean man who wore ragged dirty robes and was never seen without a book or other object of study. Theta discovered Semperia in its infant days, when the age of monsters swept the earth and the seeds of the first races had been sown. While inspired by their tenacity and refusal to give in, ultimately the First Theta died as much of a cynic as he'd always been. He died of old age and was regarded as old for a first incarnation Gallifreyan. He encountered the 'man in white', who unbeknown to him was his future incarnation. The Second Theta Astute, gentlemanly and firm, the second Theta wasn't afraid to restrain or hide his intelligence, or his desire to study and explore. While at times clinical, his determined exterior hid a caring and thoughtful soul, who began to see the beauty of this new, wide universe. This was never clearer than when Theta found himself in the Eluvian expanse, aboard a vessel named the Pericles. The war that ravaged the expanse was normally something he'd ignore due to its historical importance, but Theta nevertheless stayed to help the injured, encourage peace, and defend the conflict from those who would disrupt the timeline. For his efforts he was badly injured, scarring his face and losing his leg, regenerating the next year into his third incarnation. The Third Theta Born from a fiery explosion, the third Theta was filled with the vigour and desire for adventure. Having been inspired by previous quests for discovery and exploration, the third Theta willingly helped out where they could, despite beginning to question their own decency and ability to help. This dread was escaped by the constant excitement of exploration, with the third Theta being the first truly well known Theta to the universe. The Fourth Theta Sharing similarities with his first incarnation, the fourth Theta had a dry wit and a sarcastic sense of humour. Young and obviously handsome, the fourth Theta was far more capable in social situations, even if these successes were more down to accident than intent. Carrying on the third Theta's love for invention, the fourth Theta began to find alternative solutions to problems in a way his predecessors had only begun to master. He was at times foolhardy and quick to wrath, but these were ultimately inspired by a desire to help where possible. The Fifth Theta With the untempered passion the fourth Theta leading to his involvement and failure to stop the destruction of the Sandarki galaxy, the fifth Theta was initially reclusive and shameful. Punkish, smart, loyal yet rebellious, five chose to be more incognito, hoping to dull down the growing reputation their past incarnations had garnered. Despite this however, as their regeneration progressed and the 5th Theta became more comfortable with themselves and societies again, they stepped out of the shadows to help. The fifth Theta had a love for daring excitement that they couldn't dull down however, often seeking danger and threat, as well as a love for Semperian orcish and earthen Punk culture. The Sixth Theta Crashing into 18th century America, 6th Theta adopted an Irish accent and was nursed to health by a colonial secret society. Intelligent but much more willing to get into scraps and fights, 6th Theta found himself in numerous war-zones across his incarnation. Agile and cunning, he was usually distrusted by those who knew him in general, but those few who knew him closely trusted him more than anyone. He was also instrumental in ensuring the victory of systems alliance commanders in 2185, ensuring the timeline progressed as it was supposed to. He was considered to be gruff and at times cold. This coldness was mostly a defence mechanism however, allowing him to hide his own personal feelings and better take action in dangerous situations. 3.jpg|Two's injuries after the Eluvian crisis 4.jpg|Three inspecting time lord technology found in some Semperian ruins Theta 5 .6.jpg|The 5th Theta enjoying Earthen punk culture 6th Theta.jpg|6 held at gunpoint in 18th century nearreach earth 6.jpg|The colonial robes of the 6th Theta 6th theta older.jpg|An older 6th Theta in Paris, nearreach Earth smaller gif.gif| Theta's incarnations Notes * *'Omegan Tetraharchos of Gallifrey''' - title indicating either affiliation with a Omegan chapter (thus the name Theta) or taking on the leadership of a Omegan chapter (Tetraharchos being one of three chapter leaders of the Rasilloni, Other and Omegan prime chapters). This may be ignored if Theta's role is just as a dimensional researcher, although their alignment with Omega will remain the same.